What Do You Think Of Me?
by Kirstee
Summary: When things start getting screwy in England, Pippin calls a familiar face for help. A BtVS/KE crossover.
1. Shag Toys

Title- What Do You Think Of Me?  
  
By - Kirstee  
  
Description- When things start getting screwy in England, Pippin calls a familiar face for help. A BtVS/KE crossover.  
  
A/N- I don't know where to place the Buffy part of the storyline so bear with me. Its Season 7 but there isn't a First Evil attacking. Spike moves into Buffy's basement instead of Xander's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer- All belong to respective owners of the shows, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Keen Eddie.  
  
- London, England -  
  
"Eddie!" a voice invaded his dream of him and Ms. Moneypenny on her desk.  
  
"Eddie!" the sound pierced his ears, he tried to turn away from it and pulled the blanket tighter around him.  
  
"Eddie wake up RIGHT NOW!" the voice screamed.  
  
He rolled over and looked towards the doorway were the owner of the voice stood.  
  
She was wearing a purple satin robe and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Her hands were on her hips and her expression showed grim death to whoever passed her.  
  
"What do you want Fiona?" Eddie said groggily.  
  
"It's your wanker of a dog!" her voice was rising "He won't leave poor Duchess alone"  
  
Eddie couldn't help himself, he started to laugh.  
  
"This isn't funny!" she said.  
  
"Hey" Eddie said "I say let bygones be bygones, if Duchess and Pete wanna get it on then let 'em"  
  
With that he rolled back over and closed his eyes, hoping to return to his Oh so interesting dream.  
  
He didn't hear anything for a minute.  
  
Had it actually worked? Did she leave?  
  
He opened one eye and almost rolled off the bed. Fiona was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Eddie." she said through clenched teeth. She was like one of those time bombs 5 seconds before it went off. And Eddie did not want to see it go boom.  
  
"Alright I'm up" he said as he threw the blanket off of him.  
  
She gave him a triumphant grin and pranced out of the room.  
  
"I hate you" he said to her retreating back.  
  
"I hate you too" she yelled back but a smile played across her lips.  
  
She went to the kitchen table and sat down with her coffee and romance novel.  
  
Eddie trudged wearily out of his room, she watched him over the tip of her book. His gray New York T-shirt was rumpled as were his red boxers.  
  
He went over to the two animals that looked a bit like they were wrestling but as Fiona put it, Pete did like to use Duchess as his 'Shag toy'.  
  
Shag? Who came up with that word anyway Eddie thought as he pulled Pete off the squealing cat. They couldn't just say 'sex' like any normal person would?  
  
He looked at the clock above Fiona's new silver toaster. 9:00. Pippin would be here soon.  
  
He looked over at Fiona who was now deeply intent on reading her book. He cocked his head to the side to read the title.  
  
"Love at the Seas?" Eddie said, Fiona looked up at him.  
  
"It's very good" she said.  
  
"Yes" he tilted his head to the side again to read who wrote it " I'm sure Linda Strait really knows how to write her classics" he added an eye roll for extra sarcasm.  
  
"She's a very talented writer" Fiona defended.  
  
"Uh huh" Eddie said as he turned back to his room. Fiona just fumed at his retreating back.  
  
He emerged a few minutes later, a brown jacket over blue jeans and a tan shirt.  
  
The doorbell rang and Fiona answered it. Pippin stood at the doorway.  
  
"Inspector" she said and stepped inside.  
  
"Hello Fiona" he said with a small smile.  
  
"Pippin" Eddie said coming into the foyer.  
  
He nodded at Eddie. "Ready?"  
  
"Yea" he grabbed his cell phone, partially chewed thanks to Pete, off of the small table. He gave a half wave to Fiona and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"I can't stand that woman" he said. Pippin just gave him a look and they headed for his car.  
  
- Sunnydale, California -  
  
Buffy's alarm went off. She rolled over to avoid the noise.  
  
But she had to work. Damn.  
  
She slowly put her feet down on the floor. Her head ached still from where a vamp had kicked her. For some reason there was an increase in vamp-ism. The whole big group of them went out last night. Her, Spike, Xander, Willow, and even Dawn.  
  
She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.  
  
She heard anxious chatter from downstairs. She slipped into a dark skirt and pastel blouse and went down into the kitchen.  
  
Dawn was eating a Mickey Mouse inspired pancake and Willow was at the stove cooking them.  
  
She looked at the plate that held them all.  
  
"So is Mickey Mouse the only cartoon you know?" Buffy said. Willow jumped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Oh Buffy Hi!" she said. Dawn laughed from her place at the counter.  
  
"Well this is the easiest one, I mean you actually think I know how to shape a duck?" Willow said as she poured a little ear on her newest Mickey. "And besides their Mickey AND Minnie's"  
  
She pointed out the little bow that sat atop one of the heads of the Mouse pancakes.  
  
"Oh" Buffy said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Is Xander here yet?"  
  
"I'm here" said a voice from the foyer. Willow gave Buffy an amused expression.  
  
"Well chalk psychic up for a Slayer power" Buffy said. She took a sip from her mug.  
  
Xander walked in, in a gray suit. Carrying a briefcase in one hand.  
  
"Well look at you Suity McSuit" Willow said with a smile. Xander smiled back and put his briefcase on the table.  
  
He did a half turn to show off his suit. Dawn clapped.  
  
"Very debonair" Buffy said.  
  
"You could so beat James Bond in the suit department" Dawn said.  
  
"Yea but not the women department" Xander said "Speaking of has anyone talked to Anya lately?"  
  
"No Why?" Willow said as she scraped her burnt pancake into the trash. "Well It's just I don't hear from her as often and." he trailed off.  
  
"You miss her" Buffy said and looked down into the depths of her coffee as if it held the meaning of life.  
  
"Yea" Xander said quietly.  
  
"Well" Dawn said "School anyone?"  
  
That snapped everyone out of silence. Dawn rushed to get her book bag while Buffy dumped the rest of the contents of her coffee into the sink.  
  
Then Buffy, Xander and Dawn drove off to the high school, leaving Willow with her dishes.  
  
She picked up the towel that lay on the counter.  
  
"And the Wicca faces her toughest challenge yet" she said to herself with a little smile "The leaning tower of dirty dishes" 


	2. Familiarity

Title- What Do You Think Of Me?  
  
By - Kirstee  
  
Description- When things start getting screwy in England, Pippin calls a familiar face for help. A BtVS/KE crossover.  
  
A/N- I don't know where to place the Buffy part of the storyline so bear with me. Its Season 7 but there isn't a First Evil attacking. Spike moves into Buffy's basement instead of Xander's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer- All belong to respective owners of the shows, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Keen Eddie.  
  
- London, England -  
  
Eddie was driving Pippin's car. He didn't know how that had happened, but he did know that he needed a car of his own. One more morning of Pippin the man whore's stories and he was going to snap.  
  
He was talking about a new swinger club that Audrey, Pippin's pretend wife, had found. And about a little number named Victoria that Pippin had gotten to know very well last night. Eddie just kept his eyes on the road. Stupid other side of the road drivers.  
  
Eddie parked the car, slightly on a slant, and Pippin muttered something about 'No brain American drivers'  
  
They made their way up the building. It seemed like everything was driving Eddie crazy today. Including the elevator music.  
  
The silver doors slid open revealing Ms. Moneypenny at her desk. She wore a short black dress with a high slit. Eddie immediately pictured his dream last night. He smiled a little and went up to her desk.  
  
She looked up from the memo she was writing.  
  
"Detective, Inspector" she said with a slight nod.  
  
"Hello Ms. Moneypenny" Eddie said.  
  
"Superintendent wants to see you two in his office now" she said with a smile.  
  
Eddie headed for the door.  
  
"Oh and Eddie, When your done feel free to do me" she said with another grin.  
  
Eddie did a double take. He looked back at Moneypenny but she was writing another memo.  
  
It had been another fantasy.  
  
"Eddie are you alright?" Pippin said.  
  
"No" Eddie said and opened the door to the Superintendent's office.  
  
"Hello" the Superintendent Nathanial said from his chair.  
  
"Detective, Inspector" he said his fingers gently tapping on the desk "New case"  
  
He pushed a folder over to where Eddie stood in front of the desk.  
  
Eddie picked it up and looked at the picture staring back at him, Pippin leaned over Eddie's shoulder to see it.  
  
The man in the picture had tousled brown hair and high cheekbones. His eyes were dark and he had a lopsided grin on his face. But something was just off about him.  
  
"Ethan Rayne" Nathanial said from the desk. "Recently escaped from a special department of the American government"  
  
Eddie looked up from the picture to follow what Nathanial was saying.  
  
"He's been sighted recently around town, and especially around where some recent robbings have taken place"  
  
"Robbings?" Pippin said.  
  
"Mostly Occult shops except for two days ago" Nathanial pulled a paper out from under a stack.  
  
"A bank just outside of town, over 20,000 dollars was stolen"  
  
Eddie continued looking down at the sheet, everywhere it said 'Special Dept.'  
  
Eddie interrupted Nathanial. "What's this Special Department?"  
  
Nathanial looked him squarely in the eye. "That's classified Detective"  
  
"Well if were going to be working on it I'm going to be nee-"  
  
"I said it was classified Detective" he fixed Eddie with an icy glare.  
  
Eddie looked into the eyes of Nathanial and knew he should drop the fight.  
  
"Fine, where do we start?" he said.  
  
"I want you to ask around at these Occult shops. See what was stolen"  
  
Pippin nodded and the two headed for the door.  
  
"Hey can I see that picture again?" Pippin asked.  
  
Eddie nodded and handed him the man's picture.  
  
Pippin looked at it closely. He knew something was off about the man, but that wasn't it. There was also a keen sense of familiarity.  
  
- Sunnydale, California-  
  
Buffy sat tapping her pen idly. Her chin rested in her hand.  
  
"Bored" she said out loud. On the average she usually got at least 4 students a day.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was noon and so far only 1 student had come in. And they were only looking for a reason to get out of Chem. lab.  
  
She started tapping the pen to a beat from the Ramones. She only knew the song from Spike.  
  
She was getting into it, tapping away when the phone rang.  
  
She jumped at the noise and the pen went flying.  
  
It hit the chair that Nancy was sitting in.  
  
"Sorry!" Buffy squeaked. Nancy just gave her a glare before returning to her work.  
  
Buffy picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello, Sunnydale High School, Buffy Summers speaking" she said importantly into the phone.  
  
"Buffy?" a familiar voice said from the phone.  
  
"Wait, who is this?"  
  
"It's Finn, Riley Finn" the voice said back.  
  
"R-r-riley?" Buffy said her eyes widened. "Why are you calling me? I'm at work. How did you get this number?" she said the questions in a hurry.  
  
"Buffy, that's not the point. It's Ethan Rayne, he's escaped."  
  
"What?!" she practically yelled.  
  
"Calm down, I just wanted to tell you to be on alert in case he comes around, Me and Sam are on his trail and we might be stopping by Sunnydale" Riley said.  
  
"Umm, ok But I can handle him" Buffy said.  
  
"It's not just that, We think he may be..." he trailed off slightly.  
  
"Riley what?" Buffy said.  
  
"Assembling an army. Of both demons and humans"  
  
Buffy was stunned.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. "Buffy are you still there?"  
  
"Yea-a I am" she said, stuttering slightly.  
  
"Well I have to go there's an HST on the loose"  
  
"Yea, ok and Riley.."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"It's nice to talk to you again"  
  
"It's nice to talk to you too and who knows we may be seeing each other soon" the voice said back.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Bye Riley"  
  
"Bye Buffy" he said and the phone clicked up. Buffy hung up the phone and thought about the information she had just received. 


End file.
